Cosas del destino
by JhaVii-chan
Summary: Amu Hinamori era feliz, tenia un gran novio, buenos amigos y una familia amorosa...Hasta que Ikuto Tsukiyomi aparece en su vida ¿Sera capaz de no caer en el juego de Ikuto? ¿O toda su vida se vera arruinada?
1. Nuevos comienzos

Lamentablemente shugo chara no me pertenece a mí sino que peach-pit y yo escribo esto solo por diversión…

* * *

Cap.1: nuevos comienzos

Amu`s pod:

Era la mañana, apenas iba de camino a la escuela y ya podía sentir el nerviosismo corriendo por mis venas. Ir por primera vez en una escuela nueva, no sería nada fácil.

Oh! No he dicho nada sobre mí; mi nombre es Hinamori Amu y acabo de cumplir 16 años, mi pelo es de un llamativo color rosa, mis ojos son de un color ámbar, pasé a secundaria el año anterior y este año me cambiaria de escuela. Ah! También mantengo una relación con Tadase-kun un chico de mi edad y muy guapo si puedo agregar.

Nos juntaríamos en la entrada de la escuela (el también va conmigo) y nos juntaríamos con el resto de los chicos allí mismo. Sentía pánico, nervios, miedo, esperanza y un porrón de sentimientos más que siempre llegaban a mí el primer día de clases en una nueva escuela. Mis padres habían insistido en que fuera allá, por el simple hecho de que estaríamos mucho más cerca en caso de "necesitarnos" y con ello me refiero a simplemente estar más con ellos. El lugar no quedaba lejos y-por lo que pude observar- lo habían planeado desde hace tiempo.

Frustrada, suspire profundamente sintiéndome ya derrotada, no quería dar la impresión de "chica antisocial"; pero siempre terminaba pasando. Pensé en mi príncipe, bueno al menos no estaría sola, pensar en verlo de nuevo hacia que me sintiera mejor. De repente sentí unos pasos muy cerca de mí que, al parecer, querían alcanzarme y lo estaban logrando. Cuando pensaba gritar, alguien me toco el hombro 3 veces y pude ver a un chico muy atractivo que me miraba con una sonrisa en la cara.

Tenía el pelo de un color azul profundo y sus ojos eran del mismo color que su cabello, se podía ver que era alto, tal vez demasiado comparado conmigo. Me estaba mirando divertido y eso hizo que me enojara de inmediato.

-Oye…

-¿Qué?- ¿tenía algo en la cara que me miraba así?

-Tienes tu bolso abierto desde hace tres cuadras, pensé que te darías cuenta, pero al parecer eres un poco lenta en eso…

Mire mi bolso y pude comprobar que tenía razón ¡qué vergüenza! ¿Esperen el dijo que era lenta?

-¿Y?

-Y que- dije enojada

-¿Gracias?- exigió

-Gra…gracias-tartamudee sonrojada

-No hay de que, por cierto no me he presentado soy Tsukiyomi Ikuto

-Hinamori Amu

Me comenzó a mirar de arriba hacia abajo, y ello me empezó a molestar.

-Vas en la misma escuela que yo- dijo con una sonrisa torcida

Sorprendida mire el suyo y recordé el de Tadase. Claro que a Ikuto se le veía mejor ¡oh si! Mucho mejor…_ qué diablos estoy pensando y ¿de dónde salieron esas confienzas?_

Me sonroje y respondí.

-Al parecer s…si

Ikuto`s pod:

Sus ojos ámbar brillaban por un sentimiento desconocido para mí y su tartamudeo la hizo parecer tan tierna… ¿_Qué estoy pensando?_

-¿Me acompañarías hasta la escuela?- pregunte sorprendiéndonos a ambos

-¿Por qué?- ella no salía de su sorpresa

-No quiero tener que estar alcanzándote todo el tiempo por que se te olvido cerrar algo, de lo lenta que eres se espera cualquier cosa.-bromee

Se enojo y sonrojo aun más.

-¡Eso no pasara!-comenzó a caminar furiosa y se detuvo a mitad de camino- ¡y para que sepas ya tengo a alguien esperándome!

Sorprendido y riendo más de lo acostumbrado empecé a alcanzarla.

-Por favor amu, no seas tan enojona, solo era una broma

-"Solo era una broma"-repitió en una mala imitación de mi voz

La agarre del brazo y la obligue a detenerse y posarse más cerca de mí: mientras más me acercaba mas roja se iba poniendo y podía sentir como la tensión en ella iba creciendo. Cerró los ojos con fuerza y la solté riendo.

-¿En serio pensabas que algo iba a pasar?, eres torpe-volví a bromear

Amu torció la boca, frunció el ceño e inflo sus mejillas un poco, todo esto a la vez. Su expresión malhumorada hizo que me riera a carcajadas y ello hizo que su expresión se transformara en un verdadero mohín.

-Es obvio que no esperaba nada de ti-dijo volviendo a caminar enojada

-En ese caso, como quieras

Dijo algo más en susurro pero no alcance a oír, al parecer planeaba algo en mí contra… sería divertido ver eso. Caminamos en silencio, de vez en cuando la miraba de reojo y ella se sonrojaba y eso provocaba en mí una gran sonrisa, que no había tenido hace mucho tiempo.

Al llegar al instituto pude ver a Tadase en medio de la gente, su pelo rubio destaca entre los demás. Al mirar a Amu pude ver que su rostro se iba iluminando con una gran sonrisa.

-Tadase-kun!-grito. Este giro buscando la voz que lo había llamado y cuando la vio le sonrió avergonzado.

"¿_amu conoce a Tadase? Que, como, cuándo, argggg!, demonios no tenía idea de ello, cálmate Ikuto, cálmate. Un momento ¿Por qué reaccione así?"_

-¿Lo conoces?-pregunte como si nada

-Pues si…-contesto sonrojándose- el es…mi…mi novio

Fue como recibir un balde de agua fría una mañana de invierno. Tenía novio, Tadase era su novio, claro una chica como ella no permanecía por mucho tiempo sola…

-Hola amu-chan-dijo Tadase cuando llegamos a su lado- ¿Cómo te encuentras?

-Bien gracias- dijo nerviosa

-¿Segura?- Tadase se interrumpió y me sonrió- hola Ikuto

-Tadase…-dije sin nada más que agregar

-¿Y tu violín Ikuto?

-En casa, lo deje descansando un tiempo

-te refieres ¿hasta el termino de clases?

-Si –dije sonriendo de lado

-¿Eh? ¿Ustedes se conocen?- amu parecía desconcertada, que ¿Tadase no le había hablado de mi?0.0

-Si, amu Ikuto es mi mejor amigo…

* * *

Bueno este fue el primer cap. Espero que les guste, recibo de todo si quieren dar sugerencias, quieren agregar algo para el prox. Cap. O cualquier cosa lo recibiré y tratare de agregarlo…^^ ya tengo algunos cap. Escritos así que tratare de subirlos pronto…

Ahora que sucederá con la amistad que hay entre Ikuto y Tadase? Amu se interpondrá a ello? Descúbranlo en el próximo capítulo que se titula "DESCUBRIMIENTOS"...


	2. DescubrimientosParte 1

Lamentablemente shugo chara no me pertenece a mí sino que peach-pit y yo escribo esto solo por diversión…

* * *

2º Cap.: descubrimientos. (Primera parte)

Amu`s pod:

- A…amigos?-creo que casi lo grite ya que varias personas me quedaron mirando para luego continuar su camino

- Si, amigos, te da algún problema amu?-Ikuto se estaba[i] divirtiendo

_Por supuesto que si!, no puedo creer que un idiota como tu se junte con mi príncipe!_

- Claro que no; si Tadase cree que eres un buen amigo está bien-dije con mi tono cool&spicy mientras me alejaba caminando

- Amu!, amu-chan! Dónde vas?-grito Tadase preocupado

- No lo sé, por allí

Camine por el patio del campus hasta llegar a un árbol que proyectaba una gran sombra, me senté allí y suspire profundamente, era demasiada información para un día ¡donde están los demás cuando se necesitan!, Rima prometió llegar lo más rápido posible con tal de ganarle a Nagehiko era capaz de todo, Kukai dijo que llegaría tarde, quien sabe porque, Yaya dijo que nos visitaría cundo pudiera escapar de clases, Utau pidió que en un momento fingiéramos no conocernos no comprendí el porqué solo dijo que nos veríamos en la sala y allí me explicaría(n/a: Utau y amu tienen la misma edad ^^) y Nagehiko…Nagehiko! Debíamos encontrarnos a las afueras del parque cercano a la escuela…ah! Lo había olvidado… era el fin de un nuevo comienzo. Volví a suspirar.

- Porque suspiras tanto?-Ikuto estaba de cabeza colgado en una rama del árbol mirándome fijamente; me atrapo por sorpresa.

- Tonto! Que haces acá?

- Tadase se empezó a preocupar cuando el resto de tus amigos llegaron y tú no estabas y me pidió que lo ayudara a buscarte…

- Ahórratelo- le corte cuando sonó el timbre, me levante suspirando y lo mire-como sea no tienes derecho de estar espiándome

- Como si fuera a gastar mi tiempo en una pequeña niña…-dijo en susurro

- No soy pequeña! Déjame en paz!

Bajo del árbol con un movimiento fluido y se acerco demasiado para mi gusto. Me sonroje, el sonrió y se sentó a mi lado, en silencio. Era extraño.

- Oye…-Ikuto me miro interrogativo- desde cuando Tadase y tu son amigos?

- Desde pequeños-sonrió melancólico- aunque antes no nos llevábamos muy bien por…

- Ikuto!-grito una persona; me resultaba conocida la voz-Ikuto te dije que…

Ambos miramos a una persona de cabellera rubia tomada en dos coletas hasta la cintura, que nos miraba sorprendida con aquellos ojos morados, usaba el mismo traje que yo y a pesar de ello se veía mejor; al vernos así, Utau se apoyo en el árbol y nos sonrió burlona.

- Ikuto si me hubieras dicho que te ibas a juntar con tu novia- me guiño el ojo lo que tome como la señal de no conocernos- no hubiera interrumpido

Su novia!, era lo peor que Utau había dicho desde que nos conocíamos , podía sentir que estaba roja a más no poder e Ikuto estaba riendo a carcajadas al verme así. Utau nos miro desconcertada.

- Dije algo malo?

- Tranquila Utau es que…- Ikuto no podía parar de reír- esto es tan gracioso!

Cuando se tranquilizo y yo recupere mi color, le explicamos que no había nada entre nosotros, Ikuto me presento a la "desconocida" Utau, su hermana, quien al enterarse de haber metido la pata se puso a reír. Luego agarro a Ikuto del brazo y se excuso de que debían irse no podían llegar tarde el primer día de clases.

"_eh? Llegar tarde? Ahí no!"_. Corrí a todo lo que podía encontrándome en el camino a Kukai que venía con una sonrisa en la cara y al verme correr se le ensancho mas yo solo le saque la lengua y ambos nos reímos al ver como habíamos pasado al profesor que nos quedo mirando sorprendido.

Ikuto`s pod:

A pesar de haber pasado un día "tranquilo" si contamos las miles de admiradoras que se habían congregado a mi club de fans y que música era mi ramo favorito, no podía dejar de pensar en Amu. No entendía el por qué Tadase le había ocultado el hecho de que éramos amigos ¿Acaso nuestra amistad no importaba?... como sea, todavía podía ver la cara de Utau, cuando la regañe por haberme alejado de amu, justo cuando mis hormonas habían tomado el maldito control de mi ser…

_Flash back:_

- _Bueno nos vamos, no podemos llegar tarde-Utau sonrió-es el primer día_

_Deje que me arrastrara lejos de Amu, pude ver que cayó en la cuenta de que iba tarde a clases y empezó a correr en dirección contraria a la nuestra. Al ver que estábamos lejos y solos comencé a gritarle enojado._

- _Utau porque hiciste eso?-estaba a punto de salir de mis casillas_

- _Hacer qué?-pregunto inocente- deberías agradecerme de que atrase al profesor de matemáticas para que llegaras a tiempo-aunque me sentía aliviado el enojo le gano a todo_

- _No me importa llegar a tiempo!_

- _Ah entonces querías estar con Amu- pregunto con una sonrisa burlona_

- _No ella es de demasiado peque…- intente justificarme_

- _Ah!, entonces si querías estar con ella!- dijo sonriendo aun mas- mientras más lo niegues mas sabré que es así. Ikuto eres un pervertido!_

- _No lo soy!-" bueno tal vez un poco" pensé pero el enojo me gano-TU fuiste la que interrumpió una conversación ajena, TU fuiste la que mesclaste todo, TU me llevaste a rastras de allí por TUS celos de hermana…-se empezó a enojar pero no me importo- y yo que pensaba que TU gustabas de Kukai pero me doy cuenta que NO es así… vaya AMOR que le profesas…_

- _Yo no estoy celosa! Deja de meterte en mis asuntos y no me meteré en los tuyos- dijo furiosa- además debía sacarte de allí o Tadase te daría el sermón del año por estar con ella a solas_

- _Eso crees? Es lo más estúpido que has dicho- me burle- Tadase es mi mejor amigo ¿recuerdas?_

- _Si pero también fuiste la razón de que él y tu se distanciaran._

- _Eres una tonta. No voy a tocar ese tema, ya andate_

_Ella me saco la lengua enojada y me fui de allí a pasos rápidos._

_Fin flash back_

Aunque odiaba admitirlo, tenía razón, quería poder conocerla más y Tadase no lo permitiría. Ese pequeño demonio de Utau, a veces era insoportable su razonamiento. Suspire frustrado mientras miraba hacia el árbol donde habíamos estado esa mañana. Luego de esa rápida conversación no había vuelto a ver a Utau ni a Amu… era raro pero extrañaba hablar con ella, era como si…una parte de mi…quisiera volver…a esa primera vez que la vi…

* * *

Pues bueno aquí está un pedazo de este capítulo ya qué me emocione escribiendo y no me di cuenta de que era largo^^*… bueno el otro será más corto pero es la continuación de este XD. Como sea ¿Qué sucederá con Ikuto? Que será lo que esconde? Porque Tadase no le habrá dicho a Amu sobre su amistad?...

Veanlo en la segunda parte!

PD: me demorare en subirlo ya que sin querer (me paso por distraída ¬¬) borre la segunda parte y no recuerdo como era XD, asi que sorry!

Cariños JhaVii-Chan


	3. Chapter 3

_Lamento que esto no sea una actualizacion como muchas esperaban en serio lo siento._

wena chicas! mi nombre es Wen y yo aqui no les traigo un capitulo xD si no que un mensaje de JhaVii-Chan, quien esta pasando un atado por los momentos, asi que no puede actualizar...

Me pidio que les dejara un mensaje y aqui esta! escrito por ella:

_Mis queridas chicas del alma: En serio lo siento, no tienen idea de cuanto :/, no puedo y no podre actualizar por un laaaaaaaargo tiempo debido a un graaan problema... Nop no es falta de inspiracion, ni tampoco problemas sentimentales...si no de notas. Tengo 17, estoy en ultimo año de colegio y esta algo dificil por lo que mis notas no han sido las mejores..._

_El asunto es, que estoy castigada por tiempo indefinido sin computador, internet o salidas :/..._

_No he podido transcribir el capitulo desde ya 3 semanas y es algo duro tenerlo listo y no poder pasarlo... Es por eso que tratare de hacerlo de forma ilegal :D(en el sentido de que me metere a un pc de todas formas), pero aun asi no se cuando podre hacerlo... y tambien debo ponerle el cuatruple de atencion y esfuerzo al cole, por lo que me dejara sin mucho tiempo para intentarlo..._

_Tratare de hacerlo pronto, lo mas que pueda, no me entusiasma saber que hace mucho no actualizo siendo que tengo capitulos listos ya..._

_Entendere si me odian (okey no XD) pero espero puedan entender que esto esta fuera de mi poder, y que tratare de volver lo mas pronto que pueda al internet de forma legal XD... _

_Espero que me entiendan( cualquier cosa ya saben donde dejar sus insultos o molestias o lo que sea XD)._

Eso es su mensaje...como dijo cualquier cosa ya saben donde escribirle a esta mala escritora...mentira xD...Ella me lo pidio casi con desesperacion asi que por favor entiendanla, ella esta haciendo mucho esfuerzo para poder volver lo mas rapido posible y yo lo he visto de primera mano (somos compañeras xD)...

Bueno eso es todo AH! este mensaje sera borrado apenas suba ella el capitulo asi que ya saben, nos vemos!

Abrazos y besos de parte de ambas!

Jhavii-chan y Wen


End file.
